Hunting arrows having audible sound generating systems are know in the art M. R. Murphy, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,319, discloses a hunting arrow having a sound generator, shown as a buzzer, that is connected to an electrical switch circuit with a manually operated switch. The circuit includes a timer to delay the operation of the buzzer.
Radio transmitters have been used as location apparatus with arrows. Inertia activated switches are used to turn the transmitters on. A radial receiver carried by the hunter is used for finding the direction of the arrow accommodating the transmitter. Arrows having transmitters are shown by J. M. Ratkovich, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,948; C. R. Robinson, B. A. Robinson, and T. Robinson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,683; D. D. Boy and H. H. Frederick, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,612; L. D. Brailean, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,198; and R. R. Capson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,935.